Uprising
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: This one was... Challenging. But a good exercise for getting back into the game. Make SURE to review, as I'm sure I'm rusty. Enjoy.


Uprising

**Ok, I've been outta the game for a bit, so be nice now, ya hear? You have "Anthurak the Chaos Lord" to thank for this one, as he/she was the one to request it. Interesting premise. Here goes, ladies n gents, Enjoy:**

It was still about a week off from the start of the great ninja war; however Naruto remained ignorant, as Killer Bee helped the energetic shinobi train behind a waterfall, on a remote island. Naruto was keeled over in pain. He was in the midst of training to take control of the kyuubi's chakra when he finally lost consciousness from the strain on his body. The next thing the young ninja knew, he was standing before the internal cage. The cage he had come to despise—the cage that contained the beast that while had given him great power at times, had also become a huge burden. Naruto could no longer stand not being in control—Sakura had even come to harm while Naruto had been fighting to protect her from Orochimaru. This would be his final confrontation with the fox, one way another. Suddenly he was surrounded in a red cloud of chakra, as the fox took form.

Wait-A woman's form? A… gorgeous woman's form... The woman, still forming from clouds of red chakra touched his forhead, creating a blinding white light. When the shinobi's eyes adjusted, he found himself as his sexier, curvier counterpart, 'Naruko'. The whiskers were still there, but there were the classic two long pigtails of golden hair, and a more than generous D-cup. And she was… naked…? As her eyes finished adjusting, she found herself confused: Naruko didn't recognize this part of her mind. A meadow full of trees and sunlight—not unlike the training fields of Konoha. The Kyuubi-woman descended before the blonde goddess with a smirk, draped in a dark red kimono made of her chakra. Before the sexy young shinobi stood a female manifestation of the kyuubi, with strands of mahogany hair reaching down and covering her own D-cups, standing at an equal height to Naruko. She gave an evil smirk and appeared behind her blonde opponent, moaning 'let's finish this' before winking and sending a haymaker right into the young ninja's face.

The blonde went flying through a tree, barely managing to get up. The kyuubi was walking slowing towards her, red chakra streaming off of her toned, kimono-clad body. Naruko felt a hot sensation when he finally processed the sight before him, but quickly realized he that he needed to do something to level the playing field. She exhaled, her chest jiggling slightly. She then sat down, and crossed her toned legs, hoping this would work. She started calling natural energy into her body, fearing that since she was physically unconscious, that she may have trouble; however the sexy blonde's eyes opened a mere seconds later, surrounded by the sage's markings. Naruko flashed a smirk of her own.

In a flash, Naruko got up and closed the gap between herself, and her busty enemy, throwing a punch right into her face. The kyuubi dodged, and reached an arm around her, pulling Naruko in, as their breasts collided with FORCE. The blood-red kimono dissipated from the resulting smack. The blonde goddess didn't know what to think—the combined wave of pleasure and pain as their nipples brushed back and forth completely lulled her into a state of surprise. "You may be a sage, but you're still a virgin, child. I will show you why you can never be dominant…" the kyuubi muttered into the blonde's ear. The fox grabbed Naruko by her pigtails, and swung the blonde against a tree. The busty, toned brunette proceeded to force their tits together, mashing them with great vigor. "UhhhHHH ahhh uhh" Was all the curvy shinobi could utter, as the femme kyuubi starting kissing her neck. Wave after wave of shudders rendered Naruko's body completely useless. Suddenly, the sexy biju backed off entirely, letting the curvy blonde's body slump down to the grass. "If you want to control my power, you'll have to overcome me right here, right now" the curvaceous, femme fox whispered, as she kneeled down over Naruko's body.

At the declaration of this challenge, the blonde finally snapped to—Her eyes shot open, as she put her arms around the kyuubi, pulling her to the ground, and finding one of the kyuubi's nipples with her mouth. The fox sreamed out in surprise, blushing intensely. Naruko tried to taunt, but "Mmm mmph, mmmph!" was all that came out since her mouth was full of the kyuubi's left breast. The curvaceous fox could only manage a slap to Naruko—a weak strike considering her real strength, but enough to get the blonde to stop ravaging her chest. The two rolled around wildly, one trying to fuck the other into submission. The two rolled down a massive hill, naruto landing ontop of the sexy, femme fox, her toned stomach ontop of the brunette's. "How about this?" Naruko growled, kissing the fox full on the lips, their fingers interlocked while the blonde pinned the busty brunette to the ground. "Grrruuuhhh! Mmph MMM" The busty brunette tied to break free, but the passionate kiss… their D-cups bouncing against each other… and now…! The brown-haired goddess could feel Naruko smirking into the kiss, and didn't understand why until… The blonde drove her knee right in between the brunette's legs, driving them wide open. The busty femme biju didn't understand a single thing that was happening, and what happened next drove her absolutely insane.

The busty blonde started grinding their clits together. Mercilessly. The brunette bucked WILDLY, but it made things worse—the grinding got more intense, their nipples rubbed even harder together, and the kiss kept getting deeper and deeper. By this point, there was saliva starting to slide down the busty brunette's cheek, with almost echoing sucking sounds, but the blonde wouldn't let up. Both their lips felt numb, but the curvy shinobi didn't stop. Their tits meshed together, jiggling, pressing, the nipples passing each other occasionally and causing electricity to shoot through them both. And now their cores, which were grinding, getting wetter, getting… hotter… All of this intensified by the kyuubi bucking—the kissing, their tits being mashed together, the grinding; every time the brunette bucked upwards, both of them would get even more lost in this world of lust they created. Finally, the femme fox let out an earth shattering scream, piercing Naruko's ears. There was an explosion of red chakra, as the fox disappeared. Naruko lied there, breathing harder than she had ever been. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her core still blazing, and her head still cloudy from pure lust… Then, she lost consciousness.

Naruto woke up, back in his form, with his clothes back and… he was glowing gold? Killer Bee came into focus as the boy opened his eyes. Naruto got up, shaken, but feeling incredible. "Bee-sama… I… what… what just happened?" Killer Bee immediately took out his pencil, holding it like a mic:

"Yo mah name is Bee, Don'tchu see?

You just beat the fox, when he got free!

(beat boxing)

Yo foo, ya foo, I can guarantee,

now ya stronger than Hercules!

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto briefly gave the thumbs up, before passing out, the gold chakra dissipating.

**Ok, I just whipped that up. Challenging, and I didn't really know how to do the fox lol… I hope you guys liked it, it was a bit of a stretch for me. ESPECIALLY the killer bee thing at the end lol… **


End file.
